


Not A Word

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angry Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) Likes it Rough, Castiel (Supernatural) Talks Dirty, Come Swallowing, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Denial of Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), Dom Dean Winchester, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Knife Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Dean Winchester, Public Sex, Regret, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Castiel, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Violent Sex, Wicked Grace, blowjob, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: “Miss me angel?” His dark voice prickles over my skin, my heart pounding against my ribs like it’s threatening to break free. I remain calm although memories of the sinful night flood back; feeling a longing, lustful stir in my lower regions. I ignore him, my eyes darting down to the porcelain sink so I don’t have to make eye contact because he could break me without even trying and I knew it.I had committed the greatest sin of all.And I would do it again in a heartbeat.





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-emptive trigger warnings! This story is a smut filled disaster of a relationship. Demon Dean and Angel Cas will get rough, forceful and out of control as the chapters progress. 
> 
> It is not an example for a healthy relationship in any sense and should not be followed as such. If the chapter has explicit triggers, i will warn in the notes so you can skip if need be. 
> 
> It is not happy, fluffy or soft in any sense. The intent for this story is to be dark and broken.
> 
> Sex, sex, sex. Lots of it. I'm not even sorry. I watched the season 10 lead up again where Dean became a Demon and I was like- I know what I'm going to do, write about some hot demon/angel sex. Lots of chapters on it. So enjoy my smut brigade! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr to see what else i'm working on!! @sweetteamultifandom .

No one had seen Dean for days. Without anything more than a note left for Sam, we were left entirely in the dark. _Was he dead? What happened to his body?_

These thoughts pelted around my mind all day, every day. That was until last night. My eyes drift down to the bruises on my wrists, not bothering to use my grace to heal the marks. It was a reminder that everything that happened was real. That it wasn’t a dream, it really was _him._

 I remember the rain was like rocks against the old motel window, lightning so bright it illuminated my room with every crack of thunder. 

I was dressed in nothing more than a loose robe, stretched out on the bed. My back propped up with pillows, a thin sheet non chalantly pulled up around my waist and my eyes closed. 

I didn’t see him at first. I instead caught his _scent._ A familiar musk; beer, sweat and leather. My lids flutter open, my brows creasing as I squint through the darkness to make out _his_ figure standing at the foot of my bed. 

“Dean?” My voice was soft, hesitant as I sit up properly. 

_Crack._ The loud thunder clapped and I finally caught a glimpse of him under the flash of lightning; flannel shirt, dirt crusted jeans and boots. But his eyes. _Black._

_A demon?_ I reached for my blade that lay untouched on my nightstand but he was faster, catching my wrist. A low growl pulled from my throat, hatred bubbled to the surface.

_How dare they use his body-_ But then I froze. This _thing_ wasn’t a demon. Not technically at least. It was Dean. A demonic version but it was still him. 

I remained still, even as he flicked on the bedside lamp to illuminate the small room. His eyes flickered, showing me that flash of emerald and my heart stops dead. His gaze ran down over my exposed form like he was planning to devour me. I hastily rip my arm from his grip and pulled the sheet up to cover my chest.  

His pink tongue flicked out over his lips, a smirk pulled at the corners in utter amusement at my reaction. I tried to justify it. Tried to reason with why he is acting the way he did but even as he slid up to straddle my hips, all types of rationality slip away. 

I was stuck, unsure of what I could do even as he leaned down and brushed his jagged nose along my jawline. I felt every nerve stand at attention, fighting the urge to let my eyelids close. His teeth caught my earlobe; making my breath hitch in response. 

“Dean, what are-” I went to speak and his free hand moved to wrap around my neck. His grip is firm; dominant. “Shh...” Is all he breathed out and I fell silent. _What is he going to do to me?_

I was utterly confused and it must have shown because the hunter sat up, squeezing his grip a little tighter around my neck. My breath quickened, reaching up to pull his hand away but he easy caught my wrists and pinned them down above my head. _So strong-_

I began to squirm when he rolled his hips in a downward motion slowly, grinding down on my length. I try to fight it with every sensible urge inside of me but the soft moan slipped out entirely involuntarily. His wicked smile appeared once again. He released his grip on my neck and leaned over me with his looming clothed form. 

He didn’t meet my lips or even my skin, just gripped onto the headboard and even as I arch up a little towards him for contact, he shied away. I wanted to touch him, feel that there is something redeemable inside him that I can fix. Make it seem like what I was doing wasn’t totally and utterly disgusting. 

But I can’t help it. With each slow gyrate of his muscular hips down onto the thin sheet, grinding on my much too hard length, I came further undone.

It isn’t long until I was a moaning mess under him, begging to be touched or to at least let me touch him but my arms stay pinned into the mattress. I lose my footing a little, my hips meeting his half way in a heated mess of sexual chemistry. 

With a few more rolls of his hips, he leaned forward a little further. Lips inches from mine, his dark, hollow eyes met mine. A low, sexy grunt pulls from his throat as he grinded his cock against mine, the clothing only making it that much hotter. 

I could feel the heat in my stomach pooling, the precum that soaked the sheets only heightening the pleasure and with a low, very unholy moan, I came. 

Spurts of hot white ribbons coated the sheets and my stomach, leaving me dizzy and high as I watch him follow close behind. Wetness pools at the front of his jeans and with a final smirk of satisfaction, he was gone. 

Not a word, not another breath. He left me feeling dirty and a complete mess. I lay there, stunned. Completely unsure what has just happened. When I woke this morning, I hoped that it was just a dream. Something I could wash myself clean of. But as I lay here in the cum coated sheets, the scent of his dominance having left a residue behind, I felt like I had committed the greatest sin of all.

And I would do it again in a heartbeat. 


	2. Mirrors and Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes back to visit his favorite Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one night. Not even sorry. Go forth fellow Destiel smut lovers o/ enjoy.
> 
> To follow what else i'm working on, feel free to follow me on tumblr: @sweetteamultifandom

Weeks pass and I am travelling alone yet again. Scouting angels, trying to piece heaven back together. Nights blur into mornings and vice versa. Maps litter the walls, pictures are scattered around the now semi-permanent motel I inhabit. 

Although I used to go centauries without human interaction, now I feel a pull for it. With Sam disappearing not long after Dean, I was left on this planet alone with my mission. Distractions become harder to find, but following Hannahs’ advice, I try the soothing touch of a shower. The warmth searing into my vessel, filling me up from the inside. 

As the glass begins to frost and the steam has soothed my aching joints, I let out a relaxed sigh. Turning off the shower, I climb out and wraps a fresh towel around my waist. I lean forward, brushing my palm over the fogged mirror and wipe it clear. My blue eyes meet green and I freeze. 

“Miss me angel?” His dark voice prickles over my skin, my heart pounding against my ribs like it’s threatening to break free. I remain calm although memories of the sinful night flood back, feeling a longing, lustful stir in my lower regions. I ignore him, my eyes darting down to the porcelain sink so I don’t have to make eye contact because he could break me without even trying and I knew it. 

Despite my angelic nature, there was just something so...appealing about him. I did miss Dean, but this version of him craved me in a way he never did. 

“Come on, I know you had just as much fun as I did.” His voice purrs as I feel him move closer, his body radiating an intoxicating heat. 

I continue to remain silent, knawing on the inside of my cheek in an attempt to resist. His cool fingers press just between my shoulder blades, sliding down in a painfully slow motion. He could see my wings, I knew he could. Much like any demon, although they appear as nothing more than a slight shift in reality, a spark of grace, he knew where they were. His fingers glide down the invisible base, tracing almost expertly along the root of my dowry feathers and I feel my knees grow weak. _Fuck._

It felt so good. I give in to his touch, my back arching into his hands as I silently beg for more. My cock twitches under the loose towel that now hung too low around my waist. His touch fades and my eyes snap open, the soft blue angel glow fading from them. I turn to face him properly and that cocky smirk finds its way back onto his lips. 

“Ready to play with me now?” His question was drawled out, inhuman in nature and completely foreign to Deans’ lips but he was right. The fire that exploded through my body was more than enough for me to do absolutely anything he asked. I nod, my lips slightly parted as he grabs a hold of me and pushes me against the tiled wall. 

“I want you to watch yourself give in to me. I want you to watch as I suck you off.” The words roll off his tongue suggestively, gesturing towards the opposing mirror and I can’t help but nod yet again. 

He drops to his knees, fingers palming me through the cotton cloth desperately. I dare to look up, my eyes meeting my own in the mirror. My mouth had fallen half open, eyes hooded in lust as my cheeks remain flushed. I was a total mess under his touch. 

The towel falls from around my waist, his palm sliding over the underside of my pulsing length. 

“Come on Angel, tell me how you want it~” He teases, his tongue flicking out to massage over my already pre-leaking tip.    
“I-…" I had never been vocal about my desires out loud, especially considering I had had very _few_ sexual partners throughout my life time. But the thoughts I had over the years, unholy or not were always extremely explicit. It would make Lucifer himself blush. 

“Tell me. Or I won’t do it.” He breaks the silence yet again before massaging his tongue along the underside of my length, tracing the ribboned vein slowly.   
“I- _Oh--”_ It takes me a moment to gather myself before continuing, “I want you to suck me off.” I breath out, my fingers lacing through his thick hair as I jut my hips forward a little.   
“Good, Angel. As you wish.” His voice is low, the last of his words slurred as he slides my cock between his plush lips. 

He looks sinful. His lips are tight, cheeks hollowed like he had done this countless times before. His fingers slide over my thighs desperately, nails digging and threatening to break skin. I couldn’t take it. The heat of his mouth, the constrict of his lips and the pooling warmth in my lower stomach. I want control, I want it now.

My eyes flash dangerously, the darkness pulling out of me like a piece of string that someone kept tugging and unravelling. I take a firm hold of his hair, my jaw clenching as I push inside his heated mouth. I take control, thrusting my hips forward. A low moan breaks between his lips, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth. Back arched, I continued to fuck his mouth to my content. 

To watch as he squirms on the floor was beautiful all on it’s own. Demon or not, a writhing Dean Winchester is something to certainly admire. I cum mid-thrust, filling his mouth up with my hot seed. He seems satisfied. Even as he pulls back, an obvious hard on threatening against the zipper of his jeans and residue cum dripping down his chin. With a blink, he’s gone yet again. Leaving me to feel dirty and rethink everything I had just done. 

_Fuck._


	3. Asserting Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes back to play and Castiel finds twisted pleasure in being the dominant one.

Days pass, but the memory of our _activities_ in the bathroom didn’t fade. His hot breath, the expert flick of his tongue. His deep, inhuman voice begging for me. The way his fingers slid along the bare skin of my back. 

I shiver, a warmth filling my veins like fire. 

I should be trying to bring Dean back but instead I'm using his body like a toy. I had lost control in the bathroom, some kind of rare darkness surfaced and made me fuck that pretty mouth of his in a way I should not have. 

But the way he moaned-

I feel my cock twitch to life, having ignored the replay of memories all day. I couldn’t help but give in to my carnal desires. My fingers slide over my stomach and down the half-mast that had pitched itself my underwear. The strain only made it hotter as I spread across the motel bed in nothing but a pair of loose-fitting boxers, a familiar wet patch of pre-cum having soaked the thin cotton suggestively. 

Our two sexual encounters has left me twisted me up in the most sinful of ways. I am an angel, a warrior. But here I am, hard and silently begging for a demon as I start stroking myself slowly through the fabric. I whimper lowly, arching my back and pushing into my inviting hand.

“Playing without me, angel?” A deep voice breaks my concentration, my hips stuttering but my dick only grows harder at the sound of his dangerous voice. It’s like he knew that I have been craving him, silently begging for him to return.

“Dean, I-” My admissions stop, wanting to suddenly apologize for the loss of control the last time. He is hovering above me in a flash, pulling a tie off from around his neck and bundles it up, pushing it between my parted lips.

It tastes of beer and sweat as I bite down into the fabric. I give up, knowing that the demon wouldn’t accept the apology regardless. He is here to play, and that's it. He isn’t interested in anything else. Just to fulfill every dirty fantasy he wishes before vanishing again. 

If that’s the way it is and that is all I would get, I would make the most of it. This time I was going to make him a mess, I could take care of myself later.

I let my mind lazily flick through my own fantasies, my eyes meeting his dark and lustful ones. He moves quickly, stripping down to absolutely nothing. I pull the fabric from my mouth, a smirk crawling over my full lips.

“On your stomach.” I breath out, wondering just how far I could command and get him to go without vanishing. Perhaps I would just have to keep pushing the boundaries until I found his limit? 

The wicked, familiar smile tugs at his lips as he slides from my lap. He lays beside me, flat on his stomach as he seemingly waits for my next instructions. I feel a flush of power. It’s intoxicating.

Sliding from the sheets, I kneel hesitantly on the edge of the mattress between his spread legs. I lean forward, brushing my fingertips down over his waist. I could admire the curves of his hips all day but the unimpressed demonic growl that rips from his lips shows that he is less than enthused.

I frown, letting out my own huff of frustration. _Screw it._

“Ass up.” I command, my voice low and he obeys almost immediately. If he is only going to demand things from me, I would do the same. Just take pleasure from the twisted situation we have created. 

I spread his thighs a little wider, dragging my hands over his plump cheeks. I pull a hand back and meets the skin with a firm slap and he jolts forward a little with gritted teeth. The noise is loud, reverberating as I rub the reddened cheek slowly.

“Hurry up.” He spits out and I have enough of his attitude. I grab the discarded tie, leaning forward and I grip his hair roughly. I tug him to arch his back, shoving the tie into his mouth where his teeth skim my fingers. 

“I will fuck you how I like.” I snap, releasing his hair and I place my hand between his toned shoulder blades, shoving him down into the mattress. He doesn’t seem to resist although he does mumble profanities around the silk tie. 

I had no idea where the confidence had sprung from but _fuck._ I loved it. 

I push my index finger into my mouth, my eyes greedily devouring his current, vulnerable position. Pulling the slick digit from between my lips, I waste no time as I slide my finger between his cheeks slowly.

He whimpers lowly, silently egging me on as I press the pad of my finger against the tight ring of muscles. He quivers, his hole clenching despite my lack of entry. I rub my clothed erection on the back of his thigh, my eye lids fluttering a little. 

My body floods with warmth, the heat twisting inside of my stomach as I contort my finger and pushes it inside him slowly. I watch as he drools a little around the tie, eyes closed as he buries his face into the mattress.

_Holy shit._

It is incredibly hot. The way his usually powerful demeanor now folds under my finger, begging silently for more. I don’t even have to move my finger, he does all the work as he thrusts back. Spitting out the soaked tie, he moans lowly; “More, more...” He grits his teeth, whines slipping from between his plump lips. 

I immediately stop thrusting, my eyes darkening as I repeat his line from our previous session; “You have to tell me what you want. Or you don’t get it.”

“Fuck me-” He snaps, voice harsh and I immediately withdraw my finger. If he isn’t going to behave, he doesn’t reap the benefits.

I slap his ass, my voice firm; “Watch it. Ask _nicely._ Or you get nothing.” 

His eyes narrow, stretching out onto the bed as he rolls onto his back. He centers himself, clearly enjoying my slack reaction as he props his legs up on the mattress. Still spread, he brushes his slender fingers over his thighs. 

“Nothing? You really believe you have a choice, angel?” He threatens, his eyes flicking to black.

“You’re nothing to me, Demon. It’s my way or you get out.” I spit out in return, the anger coming from nowhere. His eyes switch back to the soft emerald, his tongue flicking out over his lips.

I was about to apologize for my outburst when he breathes out; “Were you holding out on me? You can be in charge, Angel. But you have to make me submit to you.” He challenges, sliding one of his palms over his length slowly. 

_Make him submit?_ I think over our previous two encounters when something hits me. Every time I was dominant; when I became assertive, he complied. So, he just wants me to be in charge? I suddenly become nervous but he seems patient enough as he slowly rubs circles over his erection.

“Are you going to fuck me or should I go home?” He growls and I almost roll my eyes. 

I take a deep breath, deciding to shed all kinds of doubt. I wanted him. Whether it was right or wrong, the line was so blurred at this point I didn’t know. So I might as well give in and seek the ultimate pleasure I craved. 

“No.” I respond, leaning forward to brush my fingers over his knees and slowly down the curve of his inner thighs, “I’m not going to fuck you. Not today. But I am going to make you cum.” My eyes darken and my grace synapses at my fingertips. It prickles along his skin; his eyes widening a little as his legs spread further apart. 

Sinning with one thing, but using my grace to pleasure a demon is so much _worse._

_I love it._

I slide my right hand down, pushing my index finger back inside him slowly. His back arches up, fingers clawing at the sheets as he cranes his neck down to watch me. I curl my finger, sparkling the grace inside him.

His breath hitches, the burst of energy filling him from the inside. “Fuck- What is-” He breathes out. Lips parted, he pushes down onto my finger in a slow motion as his hand lazily strokes his cock. 

I don’t answer, slipping in a second finger as I devour the sight that sprawls out in front of me. I curl and twist my fingers, the energy pulsing in slow, short bursts. He collapses into a string of delicious moans, fucking himself down onto my inviting fingers. The grace shoots through him like heated warmth, the energy exciting and pure. I had never done it to myself but watching as Dean squirms and is lost in a world of pleasure, this wouldn’t be the last time. 

“A-angel-” He breathes out and I brush the pad of my index finger over a bundle of nerves and he _loses_ _it._ He picks up his speed, thrusting mercilessly down onto my rigid fingers as he rips into the motel sheets. Eyes squeezed shut, his legs spread further apart and his thighs quiver from the intensity of the activity. 

He moans louder, the grip on his shaft tightening. With a final cry, his hot seed shoots over his stomach and coats his skin. I pull my fingers out, a satisfied smile playing on my lips.

I rest my palms on his hips, leaning down and lets my tongue trace the trail of cum along his navel. My lustful eyes meet his and with a wink, he is gone yet again. 

I let out a sigh, looking down at my straining boxers. _Asshole._


	4. Sex In An Alleyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, things escalate very quickly- not even sorry. Enjoy o/

_Slapping skin. Loud Moans. Heated kisses. Pleasured screams._

I wake up suddenly, my heart racing as I clutch at the bedsheets desperately. They are _wet._ I push them off, my brows furrowed as I look down at my soaked boxers. _Wet Dream._

A flush crawls over my cheeks. It has been less than a week since our last encounter and I couldn’t stop craving his touch. 

A demon, who would have thought I would be this much of a mess over one? 

After clearing off the sheets from the motel bed, I take a quick shower and resumes my mission of finding angels. 

With just my luck, as the late afternoon approaches, I am resigned to having lost the trail completely. Frustrated at my lack of leads, when I spot a few demons skulking around in the shadows of an alleyway I take it upon myself to send them back to where they came from.

It usually would be easy enough but my break in concentration earns me a strike above the eye, blood gushing as I kill the last one.

With a frustrated growl, I slump against the wall and slides to the ground.

“Miss me, angel?” His voice smooth as he breaks my concentration, forcing me to look up from the dirty gravel. My heart is still racing, blood dripping from the wound on my forehead but he seems less than bothered by my disheveled appearance. 

“Fuck off, Dean.” I let out a low groan, climbing up from the cement and grips onto the dumpster to regain my balance. I brush my palm over my skin and wipes away the blood. I am tired and dizzy, and the last thing I want is to deal with another demon.

“Tsk. No way to talk to your lover.” He tsks, clearly still amused as he slides his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

“I’m really not in the mood.” I close my eyes, focusing on my wounds and lets my flowing grace heal each one. 

“Considering someone woke up this morning from a wet dream, I would say now is the perfect time.” My eyes snap open, glowering at the smug demon.

“How-” I start but I guess it really didn’t need an answer. He knew and there was no use in hiding it.

“Come on, I know you want to play, Castiel.” His voice is as smooth as silk and I feel my face soften. He hasn’t called me that before, not as a demon. It feels _so_ good to hear him say it. 

He moves closer, backing me against the brick wall. His slender fingers brush over my hips, sliding down to unbuckle my belt. His fingertips hover over the button, popping it open with little effort and slides the zipper down in a slow and fluid motion. 

“Tell me, what did you dream about?” He leans close, his breath hot against the nape of my neck as he slides his palm over my briefs.

“I-” My eyelids flutter, leaning against the cool wall for support as I try to focus on his question and not the palpitations of my heart, “It starts off with you kissing down my neck.” I explain, my breath hitching as he slides his nose down the curve of my jaw, pressing his lips against the smooth skin, “Like that.” I grab onto his shoulders, pulling him closer, “You grinded against me.” I jutt my hips forward and rolls them slowly against his as he withdraws his hand, setting into on my waist to hold them in place as he continues the heated kisses down my neck. 

“We remained fully clothed, using my tie to bind your wrists.” I shakily reach up to clumsily undo my tie. Without resistance, he allows me to tie his wrists together with the silky strap. “And you ride me until we both cum.” The last sentence is spoken in a whisper but I can feel the smirk on his lips. 

“So the baby angel likes to be on top, but also dominated? Quite an interesting combination.” He teases although he doesn’t retreat. 

He hooks his now bound wrists around my neck, pulling me so close that our lips barely graze and I feel a thirst to taste them but I remain still, waiting for his next move.

“Perhaps we shall keep playing out this fantasy of yours and then we can do one of mine.” He breathes it out like a deal and I can’t help but nod. Sliding my hands from his shoulders, I brush them over his jeans, tugging his crotch a little closer so he can feel my achingly hard length that was straining against the zipper. 

Although the dream never consisted of dirty talk, I wonder if that is something that he will enjoy. Only one way to find out and although a rather _public_ and dirty alleyway may not be the best place, I couldn’t help it. 

“And what does the demon have in mind?” I pant softly, rolling my hips forward to gain a little friction which is met with a satisfied grunt.    
“I want you to fuck me. Pound me into the ground until I can’t even remember my own name.” He responds, his voice so calm that it sends shivers up my spine.    
“I’m sure that can be arranged.” I murmur, flicking my tongue out to brush over his bottom lip, leaning close enough to gently nip at the natural pout. 

Within mere seconds he is dragging me to the ground, fumbling as he tries to get my dress pants off. He gets them to around my knees before giving in, tugging my hardened length free from the constraints of my briefs.

His hand grips the shaft, pressing his thumb against the pre-leaking slit. With parted lips and hooded eyes, I let out a soft whine. 

“Dean, please-” I reach to grapple at his own jeans but simply in a blink they are completely gone along with his boxers. He is left in just his leather jacket and a slight too big shirt. He takes a moment, spitting onto his palm and begins to work my length, slow and purposeful to slick it up for entrance.

Lifting his hips, he presses my tip at the tight ring of muscles. His body tenses, one hand on my chest as the other guides my cock inside of him. He lets out soft, beautiful moans and it takes all of my willpower to not just thoughtlessly thrust up into him. 

I feel my feathers puff up involuntarily, wanting to breed this godly male. The intense lust and attraction I felt towards him was really inhuman. I keep my eyes closed to not reveal the angelic blue glow, but as he begins to slowly rock his hips, the feeling something to be cherished, I force them open. His own eyes were black as night, hands bundling up my shirt as his pace picks up a little.

The sounds of slapping skin forced me back to my dream like state, my eyes devouring the sight of him reaping pleasure from me in any way he seems fit. 

But his slow and irregular movements had me going insane. I want to _break him, destroy him._ I could feel my involuntary warrior senses tingle, both from being in the presence of a demon but also the intense passion of the moment. 

Having enough of being dominated, I grab his hips and rolls us both over so I am on top. I don’t wait for him to gather himself, I simply take him. Rough and hard, my sharp hipbones slamming against his plush ass with erratic thrusts. My palms grip at the gravel, almost chest to chest as I fuck him to my content. 

His low, inhuman moans grow louder, legs wrapping around my waist to gain better leverage and hands limply trapped between us as I continue to pound into him mercilessly.

His pitch changes, my cock must have grazed over his sweet bundle of nerves as he quivers. My lips begin to mark along his sweat-coated skin, the urge to cum growing stronger as he writhes under me. 

“Just like that, Angel. I’m yours--” He breathes out, the sound of slapping skin and mixed moans pushing me over the edge as I fill him up with hot cum. He follows with a broken groan, his cock twitching as he spurts out white ribbons between us. I let out a low growl, riding out my orgasm with slow, unsteady thrusts. With shaky legs, I pull out from his abused hole, the cum dripping out onto his soft skin. 

We both stare intently, trying to gather ourselves and catch our breathes when he leans up, giving me a chaste kiss before vanishing from beneath me. I am surprised, gently brushing my fingers over my lips as I smile a little. 


	5. Demon Blood & Angel Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no idea where this came from! But here is a list of TRIGGER WARNINGS. So please, PLEASE keep that in mind before you read this chapter.
> 
> Trigger list; blood play, rough sex, angry sex, violent sex, dirty talk, knife play, forced submission & drinking grace/blood. 
> 
> Not for the weak hearted ;) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

I rest back on my palms, spreading my legs a little as I eye the demon in the summoning circle. Eyes black, he drags his hands up to settle on his waist. It had been a mere 24 hours since our last meeting and I was already craving more of him. 

Just a bit of blood and chanting and here he was, all mine for the taking. I loosen my tie, watching him intently. 

“Strip.” My voice is low, rumbling from my chest and a smirk plays on his lips. His fingers slide up to start unbuttoning his shirt, my eyes devouring each inch of skin he reveals. My eyes trail down, my tongue darting out from between my slightly parted lips as he slides the fabric from his broad shoulders. I gently pat my inner thighs, my eyeline trained on the happy trail that disappears beneath his low riding jeans. 

“Hurry up, I don’t have all day.” I snap and his hands hover just above the waist band of his jeans. 

“You are very impatient today, Cassie.” He coos and I have enough. I stand up, eyebrows furrowed as I make my way to join him in the Devils’ trap. 

“Castiel.” I glower, “You will address me properly.” I stand tall, tilting my head up just a touch to meet his eye line. 

“....Castiel.” He drawls out and I feel my cock twitch with excitement under my boxers and tight pants, my heart barreling against my ribcage. “If I tell you to do something, you will answer with ‘Yes Castiel’. Do you understand?” I breath out and he cocks his head.

“Yes, Castiel.” He grabs the waistband of my sleek pants, hooking his fingers in the belt loops as he pulls me closer, “What are you going to do to me?” His dark eyes remain unshifting as I snake my hands around his bare waist.

“How about; Dean,” I breath out, sliding my nose along the edge of his stumbled jawline, the short hairs prickling against my skin, “you tell me what you want me to do to you?” My voice drops an octave, hot with lust as I trail my fingertips up the curve of his spine. 

“Anything. _Everything._ " His voice is weak, heated with desire as he kneels down within the circle. I cast my eyes downwards to stare at him, sliding my fingers through his hair and tugs it harshly. His head jars back, exposing his slender neck to me. _So beautiful._

I reach into my coat, pulling out my sleek angel blade. It glints and his eyes grow wide with excitement. I keep a hold on his hair, sliding the edge of the sharp blade along his cheek. Skin breaks, blood beading down over his skin like a blossoming flower. His tongue flickers out, the tip tasting a drop of his own blood.

I look down at him with a dark expression, sliding the angel blade across my palm with a wince. Grace glows from my palm, mingling with my blood.

I watch him in intrigue, holding my hand mere inches above his lips as I watch the blood drip from my palm and into his mouth. The glow doesn’t fade, even as he laps up what I have to offer.

It was disgusting. _Demeaning._ Incredibly hot.

He lets out a soft moan, “Fuck, you have no idea what this tastes like.” He looks up at me with hooded eyes and blood-stained teeth. I let the droplets continue to fall into his mouth and I watch as his eyes close completely and he saviors it. If it tastes that _good_ for him, maybe...just maybe.

I lift the angel blade to my lips, hesitantly flicking my tongue out to taste the demon blood. _No wonder Sam g_ _ot_ _addicted, this is-_

I feel a surge of dark power, _a high._

I kneel in front of him, wanting to taste more. More blood, more skin, just more of him. 

“Castiel, I-” He breathes out, his body literally shaking from what I can only assume is grace and lust. He drags me closer by my tie, all but humping my leg as he grapples at my collar. He pretty much tears my clothes off; biting, _marking_ every inch of skin he can get his lips on. 

“Tell me what you want.” His desperate voice has me quivering, tugging off his jeans clumsily and throws them aside. He rolls onto his back, legs spread and an obvious tent under his tight briefs. He whimpers a little, trying to form any kind of sentence as my hands drag down over his thighs slowly.

“Do you want me finger-fucking that pretty hole of yours?” I purr out and he shakes his head. I felt so in control, so aroused and ready to take my time with him. I flick my tongue out over his pert nipple and he squirms.

“Perhaps, you want me to tongue fuck you...” I breath out around his bud and he lets out a breathy _no._ His hand drops between us, his grip fast and erratic as he begins to stroke himself off.

“Oh, I know,” I slide down further, nipping along his skin and licks a slow trail down his chest; “You want me to use a toy on you.”

His body quacks, hand quickening, “Castiel...” He whimpers, his moans growing louder and I knew he was close. 

I slide back up, brushing my nose along his earlobe. I breath out against his jaw, “You want me to fill you, don’t you? Fill you up with my aching cock. Fuck you until you are a sobbing mess.” I growl out and he arches his back, cumming against his briefs with a desperate moan. 

I grin, grinding my erection against his inner thigh slowly. “You know you are so pretty when you cum.” I drop down, my tongue flicking out over the wet spot on the front of his briefs. 

He is still stunned, panting and obviously lost in a blissful state. 

“All worn out?” I grin, “You better let me finish, Dean.” I tsk and the demon rolls onto his stomach with a second of hesitation. He shakily pulls himself up onto all fours, spreading his legs invitingly. 

“Good boy.’ I breath out, sitting up on my knees. I slip myself out of my boxers, stroking myself quickly. I slap my pre-leaking cock against his ass cheek and he lets out a breathy groan. 

“Such a horny demon, aren’t you?” My voice comes out like a low base, pushing my tip against his puckered hole. He thrusts back, his muscles instinctively tightening around my aching length as I push inside. I drag my nails down over his back, leaving harsh red lines as I shove a little deeper inside his ass. 

“Yes, just for you...” He chokes out and I let out a low, staggered breath at his words. My pace starts out slow, rough and unforgiving. He falls forward onto his palms, shoving back against my eager thrusts. He lets out long, loud moans and it is the most beautiful string of noises I have ever heard. I was greedy for them. I push harder, deeper until he is a growling mess underneath me. 

I cum, _hard._ Filling him to the brim and I let myself ride out my orgasm slowly. I pull out, collapsing onto the wooden floor next to him. I pant, trying to catch my breath and without any sense of warning, he climbs up onto my waist and settles his ass down onto my hips. His dark eyes devouring mine as he traces patterns on my chest.

It is weirdly _intimate._ Considering he only ever came to me for sex, it is a complete shock but I am not complaining. I sit up a little, tilting his chin down and presses my lips to his. I expect him to pull away but instead he melts under my touch. 

I could spend the rest of the day devouring his soft, delicious lips but we both had things to do. 

“Shall I let you go now?” I mumur, pulling back from the deep kiss and he smirks a little.    
“I will be back tonight. Wait up for me.” I brush my bare foot over the trap, breaking the seal for him to leave.

We both remain as we are for a few moments, bathing in each others’ naked presence before he lets out a low breath and vanishes once again.


	6. An Angelic Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: A little bit of blood play, nothing as extreme as last chapter. A little more plot :3 enjoy!

It had been a few hours since Dean had left and for the majority of the afternoon, I felt amazing. But as the night dragged itself closer, I felt progressively worse even after changing into sweats and taking a shower. I settle on the bed, flicking through mindlessly through channels when my stomach begins to tie itself in knots. A constricted feeling settles in my chest, my blood pumping hot in my veins. 

My face contorts, eyebrows furrowing as I pull myself from the edge of the memory foam. A tumbling feeling rises in my stomach and I stagger to the kitchen, gripping at the metal basin of the sink. My knuckles turn white, goose bumps rising over my spine. 

I look up into the cracked window pane, my reflection a tad pale as I feel something drip from my nose. Lifting my hand, I rub my sleeve underneath my nose and pulls it back. Peering down blearily at the fabric, I am shocked to realize that it’s blood. 

My body quivers and I feel bile rise in my throat. Leaning forward, I throw up into the sink. I heave, my body shaking as I squint down at the contents. It’s black, thick with blood. 

I feel my legs grow weak, my eyelids heavy as I look back at my reflection once again. Then everything goes black. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

“It’s ok, I’ve got you.” I wasn’t sure if it is just a vivid dream but I breath in a musky scent, my vision still black. Dean. I feel my body be lifted from the ground, my head lolling back as I weakly attempt to grip at his shirt. And then everything fades away again. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

I feel a sharp pain in my head, not exactly the first thing I want to experience as I am pulled out of my unconscious state. I squint through the darkness, making out a figure sitting on the edge of my bed. Unmoving, I just lay there and gather my bearings. 

The feeling of bile having faded, my stomach more settled. I reach forward, weakly tapping at his back. 

“Dean?” I murmur softly, wincing a little as a shudder prickles over my skin. 

“You’re awake.” He responds softly, his dark eyes shifting to look down at me. I shouldn’t have been, considering the circumstances, but I was immediately aroused. 

“I feel dead though.” I let out a sigh, my head rolling back onto the pillow as a dizzy sensation washes over me. 

The silence settles between us. It builds an uncomfortable tension, enough to make me spill out my unwanted thoughts; “I appreciate the fact you stayed here with me. To make sure I was ok?” It was more of a question as I had honestly no idea whether that was necessarily true. 

“I don’t give a fuck whether you live or die. I just came here to hook up and I found you laying on the floor, you looked pathetic. I couldn’t just leave you there.” He shoots back defensively, shoulders hunching as he averts my gaze. 

“Right.” I murmur, pulling myself into a sitting position. Leaning back against the hollow headboard, I pull the sheets up to settle around my waist. 

“There was blood in the sink, is that yours?” He asks and I can’t help but shrug, “It smells of demon blood, hence my question.” He covers firmly. 

I nod, it all clicking into place. Deans’ demon blood, although it tasted amazing; was what caused my body to convulse and act in such a sickly way. My eyes squint, tilting my head ever so slightly to eye the demon; “Dean, how do you feel?” I ask. 

“Fine.” He shrugs, turning to face me and that’s when he dawns on him, “Oh, you mean this is because of our sexual exploits? You weak fuck.” He smirks but I notice a hint of relief in his expression. “Perhaps we keep it blood free for you next time, Angel. But that grace of yours, I am not giving up. I expect more next time.” He clicks his tongue, clearly amused. 

“Whatever.” I roll my eyes, a playful smile tugging up the corners of my lips, “We are not having sex tonight, I feel like shit. Come back tomorrow.” I tell him, sinking back into my inviting sheets without hesitation. 

“I came here for sex and now I'm too tired anyway. I’m not going all the way back to hell to just come back tomorrow.” He scoffs, a shooing motion made with his hand. “Move over. I’m crashing here.” He tells me, acting like it’s more of an inconvenience to stay but I could tell that wasn’t the case. Despite his Demon nature, deep down he was still Dean. He is worried about me. 

Without a word I shuffle to the right side of the bed, tossing him one of my pillows as he sinks into the mattress, pulling half the sheet over his waist. I watch as his eyes flutter shut, his expression so human as he reaches out; lacing his fingers with mine. 

“Say a word and I will break your teeth.” He hisses and I keep quiet but can’t stop the creeping smile on my lips. I close my eyes and drifts into a calm slumber. 

. 

. 

. 

When the morning sun breaks through the cheap motel blinds, I scrunch my face up defensively. I wanted to rest a little more but it seems with my body healed, there is really no need to continue sleeping. I look over at the figure curled up beside me, Deans’ messy mop peeking out from under the tangled motel sheets. I cover a smile, deciding to try and get in some of my usual routine before he awakens. 

As quietly as I can, I withdraw myself from the bed and quietly shuffles to the bathroom. I glance up into the adjacent mirror, glad to see that the color has returned to my face as I slowly peel off my layers of clothing. Turning the nozzles on, the water rumbles; shooting out hot and inviting. I slip into the tub, a joyous sigh pulling from my lips as I dip my head under the roar of water. 

“Enjoying it without me?” I hear a gravelly voice, masked by a smirk as I squint through the glass shutter to make out Dean’s outline. 

“I wasn’t going to wake you for something as tedious as a shower.” I scoff, turning my attention back to the lather of soap bubbles I begin to work up in my hands. 

“That isn’t what I meant.” His voice appears behind me and I fight the urge to jump out of my skin, a tingle of lust quivering down my back. 

“Then what did you mean?” I challenge, drawling my voice out to make it seem like I am less than interested in what he has to offer. 

“I mean-” He emphasizes the word, moving closer and I feel his naked, taunt chest pressed invitingly against my back. He slides one hand up over my chest and the other down my stomach, mindlessly following the line of fine hairs with the tip of his fingers. His calloused hands feel hot and my cock twitches in excitement. 

If I had known the pleasure of showering with someone else, I would have played out this idea much sooner. I lean back against him, a breathy sigh slipping from my lips. His left-hand hovers around my nipple, his fingertips tracing slowly around awakening bud. 

His hand slips lower, petting along my inner thighs as his lips begin to trace slow kisses along the crook of my neck. It was new, slow and I loved it. 

Turning to face him, I look over his dark features and lets my fingers trace up over his jawline slowly. I am genuinely surprised that he isn’t pushing for something rough and exciting like we usually do but I could feel this is going to be much more enjoyable. 

I lean forward, brushing my lips against his. He responds, melting under my touch as I deepen the kiss. I explore his mouth with my tongue; tasting, feeling and exploring. My fingers slide further down to grapple at his hips, dragging his waist to press my aching length against him. I roll my hips against his in a fit of passion, a low moan dragging from my lips. 

“Cas-” He breathily groans against my mouth, switching our positions as he presses me up against the cool tiles. He bites down on my lip hard, enough to draw blood. Lacing it with grace, i watch in a dazed state as he greedily grinds his cock against my own, sucking expertly on my swollen bottom lip. Lapping up the blood, I pull back enough to watch as his eyes flicker to a pearlescent blue. 

They are undeniably beautiful. It’s almost like his high is granting him angel like abilities; a flicker between planes of existence shows a fuzzy outline of wings that sprout from between his shoulder blades. A current of electricity flickers through the room; the light bulb shattering as the room rumbles lowly. He seems to not notice as he continues down my chest; sucking and marking every inch of skin his lips could touch. My fingers card through his wet hair, tugging him to stand back up and hungrily meet my mouth. 

I reach around, my fingers dancing over his back and glides over the curve of his spine. I feel him whimper, legs give out momentarily as he grips onto me for support. 

“What is...?” He seems utterly confused as he pulls back from the intimate kiss, his black eyes now having completely cleared as they are replaced with the most luscious shade of piercing blue. 

I ignore his question, continuing my slow, purposeful grinds as my fingers search for his downy feathers. A sensitive spot to say the least, my nails dragging through the air but I knew he could feel it. His once puzzled expression shifting to one of undeniable ecstasy. He grasps onto my shoulders, his hips jutting forward, a sob ripping from his throat as my name rolls off his tongue again and again as he begs for release. 

“That’s it, cum for me...” I grunt, letting my head fall back against the unforgiving tiles as I feeling my own climax clawing at my stomach. I feel him shudder, Cumming against me with a weak whine as I follow suit. He leans against me, both of us riding out our orgasmic high. 

“Cas that was-” He pants against me, looking up at me through the darkness of the room and I give him a dreamy smile. “Fucking amazing?” 

“Fucking amazing.”


	7. Threes' A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decides to bring a third to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that Crowley will be in this chapter. A threesome needs a third indeed. Cas is getting darker and Dean is becoming more willing to partake in whatever Cas wants so...yeah. Threesomes, rough sex, grace-gasms, lets get this party started!

Legs spread, ass up. Possibly my favorite position for the demon. His hole clenching desperately around air, face buried deep into the mattress as he whines for contact. His hands twist in the sheets, his hips swaying for attention. 

“Not yet pet, you know we are waiting on one more.” A smirk crawls over my lips, my fingers gently trailing down over his curved ass. Withdrawing my hand momentarily, I collide it against soft skin earning a soft _ye_ _lp_ of pleasure from the other. 

“Are you not having fun with just me?” He asks, turning back to look at me. Lips parted, eyes hazed as he remains on an angel grace high. He looks so beautiful, so placid and pliable to my whim. 

“Oh yes my sweet boy, but you know what’s better than one filthy slut?” I breath out, grinding my hardened cock against his ass as he lets out a low whine, “two.” 

“My my...and what do we have here?” A low drawl slips from Crowley's lips as he appears in the corner of the room. Scotch in hand, an amused look clouded by lust for what looks to be for Dean who was silently begging for more; rolling his hips longingly against the sheets as an attempt at relief. 

“Thought you might want to see what your little demonic toy has gotten up to.” My fingernails claw down his spine, his head rolling back in a silent moan as I brush over his wings. 

“What have you created, Castiel?” He seems to be more intrigued as he places down his beverage and sidles over, his fingers threading through Deans’ hair and pulls it back harshly. “Oof, it’s been centuries since I have seen anything like this. A faerie? Inside a human body? So willingly as well. Temporary of course but both angelic and demonic powers, what a wonderful combination.” He purrs out, greedily looking over the flushed boy. 

“He has been such a bad boy today, cumming without asking.” I tsk, clearly disinterested in what he has to say as the feeling of power enthralls me. I grind slowly against his quivering cheeks, “Do you want to help me punish him?” I ask, my dark eyes falling on the demon.

“Me? Are you sure Castiel? We don’t exactly see eye to eye on...well- anything.” He comments, eyebrows raised.

“We don’t have to see eye to eye when we are fucking, Crowley.” I growl, getting impatient, “Either shove your cock in his mouth or go.” I spit, a darkness swirling in the pit of my lower stomach. So intoxicating, to be so bad. 

“Seems someone has been fucking the demon for too long.” He tsks, clearly smirking at his own knowledge which I had no intent of chasing up. All I wanted to do was consume this boy and have him begging for release. 

“What’s it going to be?” I ask, digging my fingers into Deans’ sides roughly. 

“Well, I’m not going to say no.” He responds, slipping off his coat without another word. Dean whimpers, pawing at Crowleys’ thighs the second he kneels onto the bed. He was desperate and it was absolutely beautiful. 

Unzipping his dress pants, he gives himself a few strokes but Dean was more than eager as he leans forward and laps needily at the tip. “Good boy...” I coo softly, gently sliding my index finger down to tease his puckered hole. He opens his mouth, willingly taking in the hardening cock as the king grips onto his hair and rolls his hips slowly. Taking my cue, I spread his legs a little wider, my fingers digging hard enough in his skin to create new bruises over the fading ones. “Such a pretty thing.” I slide inside him with a low grunt, his warmth enveloping me completely. 

My tongue flickers out hungrily over my lips, watching as the small demon hybrid squirms. _Squirms_ for attention. Silently begging for relief as he gags on Crowley's cock and desperately rocks back against my hardened rod. I hold his hips down; relishing in his gagging and sloppy moans as his body gives way while he tries to comply to my erotic whim.  

I decide to give in, my fingers not shifting from his hips as I plow into him. He grips desperately onto Crowley’s thighs, trying to steady himself but the king is enjoying it as much as I qm, using and abusing his mouth in whatever way he desires. I twist my grace, the synapsis tingling along Deans’ cock as he lets out a loud whine of pleasure. 

I continue the slow strokes with my grace, allowing it to flow and tingle over his sensitive head and without warning, he cums; _hard._ White ribbons splatter over the stained motel sheets, his body shaking in absolute ecstasy. His hole clenches, milking my dry of my own orgasm. “Fuck-” I let out a low moan, filling him to the brim with my cum. Crowley continues abusing his mouth, lips plump and swollen as he sucks hungrily. With a final thrust, the demon fills up the younger male’s mouth. The seed spills out down his mouth and over his chin, lips parted as he lays in a lustful daze of cum and saliva. 

“Good pet.” I coo, completely enamored.

“How delicious indeed. Farewell, feathers.” With a snap, Crowley is gone and the two of us are left alone again.


End file.
